


嘉煊陌《甜桃》第17章片段

by Depraved_Treasure



Category: Mr. 钛戈 | Mr. TyGer (Band), 天空少年 | S.K.Y (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Treasure/pseuds/Depraved_Treasure
Summary: 那只甜桃在自己的手中满溢出汁水，情欲渐渐爬满林陌的脸，像是朵娇艳的花，在他的手中逐渐绽放。
Relationships: 嘉陌 - Relationship, 煊陌 - Relationship





	嘉煊陌《甜桃》第17章片段

等胡文煊松开林陌的唇的时候，那张白皙的小脸已经满面潮红。林陌迷朦着眼看着胡文煊，微张着口喘气，拉起胡文煊的手说，“煊煊，和我来。”  
胡文煊从未经历过性事，此时又是和自己一见钟情又爱慕已久的林老师，只顾被林陌牵着走向他的卧室。他感觉自己的心跳越来越快，像是擂鼓般快要跳出胸腔，握着林陌的手不自知收紧。林陌感受到了他的紧张，用另一只手安抚性地拍了拍他的手。  
两个人相拥着倒在床上，林陌对胡文煊说的是真的，这的确是他头一次把人带回自己的公寓。他的领地意识很强，因而从没让黄嘉新来过这里。好几次黄嘉新在学校心血来潮说想去林陌住的地方做，都被林陌以各种理由拒绝了。  
而现在，他正被胡文煊按在自己每天睡的床上，头陷在柔软的枕头间，与他接吻。  
林陌伸出手探到床头，拿了一瓶自己平时用的桃子味润肤露来。  
他能给胡文煊的，不止是把他带回自己家。  
林陌要把自己的身体，头一次，彻头彻尾地交给胡文煊。  
“……陌陌？”胡文煊松开林陌的唇，看着对方挤了一些淡粉色的润肤露到手上，然后手指往身下探。他看着脸颊绯红的林陌，那抹红里除了情欲似乎包含了更多的羞赧，林陌把手指朝身后探去，对胡文煊说：  
“煊煊，这里……黄嘉新没碰过的。”  
胡文煊很快就明白了了林陌的意思。旋即，更大的欣喜与爱意席卷淹没了他。他扑上去又抱着林陌吻，似乎只有这种方式，才能告诉林陌，他有多爱对方。  
“煊煊，你抱我抱得太紧啦。”林陌轻轻推了推他，“你这样……我不太能扩张的了。”  
林陌的手指紧张地往自己的后穴探。黄嘉新不是没有觊觎过这里，相反，好多次两个人做到兴致高昂时，他都想用上林陌的后穴。可林陌从来没有答应过他，他怕疼，在心理上也没有做好准备被侵入那片从未被开垦过的禁区。  
而这次，他主动做出了这个决定，把胡文煊带回了家，然后自己亲手把这片禁区打开，交给了胡文煊。  
还是疼的。手指插入的瞬间林陌便蹙起了眉，异物的入侵让后穴有一种胀痛感，他慢慢地把手指往里推，即使是挤了很多润肤露，那种感觉也并没有好上一些。后穴一点一点地吞着手指，等终于全部没入的时候，林陌的头上已经渗了一层薄汗。  
林陌小声喘了口气，等后穴差不多适应了那根手指，开始轻轻地在里面抽插。  
胡文煊几乎要屏住呼吸，看着眼前的绮丽景象。他的林老师下身未着一物，全身只挂了一件柔软宽松的白衬衣，此刻正躺在自己身边，白皙修长的手指没入后穴，轻轻地不停地抽插着。在胡文煊眼里，此刻的林陌圣洁宛如天使，然而天使的面庞却被染上了几分情欲的红，眼底含着潋滟的水光看着自己，像是在欢迎自己的到访。  
胡文煊感觉自己的心跳宛如急骤的雨点。他想，林陌白皙脸庞上的几抹红，是因为他，也是为了他。  
在这洁白的枕榻间，他得以渎神。  
胡文煊伸手拿了那瓶润肤露来，挤了一些到自己手上。桃子的香甜气息飘了出来，林陌微红着脸对他说：  
“我这里……没有润滑剂。只好用这个了。”  
胡文煊没有说话，只是又低头去吻他。亲吻仿佛成了少年表达自己内心巨大爱意的唯一方式。他伸出手去，抚摸上林陌浑圆挺翘的臀，然后，贴着林陌的手指，开始往那处穴里探。  
手指撑开紧致的穴口，朝那处秘地伸去。林陌的手指还在里面，胡文煊就这么贴着林陌的手指，一点一点往里探。  
第二根手指吃进去的比想象中要顺利。两个人的手指触感并不相同，胡文煊的手指要更长一些，骨节也更明显，两根触感并不相同的手指同时插在后穴里，让那里不断地收缩吸吮，却也热情地分泌出更多情动的肠液来。两个人的手指贴在一起摩挲着，不断地在后穴进出，搅动出咕啾的水声。突然林陌后腰一软，娇喘声也比之前大了几分，胡文煊感受到自己的手指触到了一个凸起，他明白，那是打开林陌快感的开关。  
手指不再往最深处探，而是对着那处敏感点，不断地揉弄按压。林陌从未经受过这般刺激，很快便压不住口中的呻吟声，生理泪水从眼眶溢了出来，一声声浪叫仿佛浸了蜜，让胡文煊要化在这片温柔乡。  
“啊，煊煊，那里……太多了，呜嗯，受不了的……”  
林陌的手指已经脱了力，胡文煊又加了一根进去，并在一起直直地对着那处敏感点戳弄抽插。手指不时弯起，用分明的骨节去顶穴内的壁，激得林陌腰不断拱起又软下去，后穴被捅弄得一片泥泞湿软。胡文煊看着身下的林陌，那只甜桃在自己的手中满溢出汁水，情欲渐渐爬满林陌的脸，像是朵娇艳的花，在他的手中逐渐绽放。  
他抽出手指，也勾着林陌脱了力的手指一同出来。然后又拿了那瓶润肤露来，抹了许多在自己早就硬挺炙热的茎身，分开林陌的双腿，对着后穴插了进去。  
穴口热情地包裹住了胡文煊的龟头。虽说已经被三根手指充分扩张过，但到底是第一次，被巨大的多的性器插入，还是会有一些不适感。胡文煊轻轻地抚上林陌微皱的眉心，在他身下垫了枕头，安抚性地亲亲他的唇，说：  
“陌陌，疼的话告诉我。”  
“呜嗯，不疼的，只是好涨，你好大嗯……”林陌蹙着眉断断续续地喘息着说，胡文煊看他情动的样子，下身硬得像是要爆炸，挺着腰继续朝穴里送。他的性器很大很长，前端还带着弧度，顶入的时候恰好抵住林陌的敏感点，激得对方又发出难以遏制的尖叫，软下腰去。  
“陌陌，你好紧。放松些，不然我动不了。”林陌紧窒的穴又湿又热，此刻正一阵阵吸吮着胡文煊的性器，胡文煊伸手去揉林陌的臀让他放松，等林陌的后穴终于适应好了他的粗大，便扣着他的腰，挺动着抽插起来。  
好涨，好满。这是林陌被插时的第一反应。后穴被插的感觉和前面的女穴完全不同，胡文煊每次都会用力撞到最深，带着弧度的性器一次次碾压过他的敏感点，陌生的灭顶快感让林陌不断溢出呻吟，下身一阵阵越吸越紧。胡文煊也被他的穴壁挤吮得舒爽，按着林陌的腰，大开大合地抽送，肉体的拍击声混合着粘腻的水声，旖旎地在室内回响着。  
“呜，煊煊……好棒，好爽，要坏了……”林陌微张着口不断吐露出娇喘呻吟，“好涨，那里，顶到了呜……都插满了，怎么这么舒服啊嗯……”  
胡文煊被他的一阵阵浪叫声激得眼底都泛了红，把林陌的腿抬起来盘住自己的腰，扣着他的盆骨大力抽送，每一次都重重撞上敏感点，一边碾一边顶，操得林陌生理泪水流了满脸，呜呜咽咽地说不行了，要射了，要喷了。  
胡文煊红了眼，下身的挺动速度更快，如同暴风骤雨般抽插着林陌湿润泥泞的穴，说：“林老师，射给我看。”  
话音刚落，林陌便被他操得眼前一白，尖叫着射了出来。几乎是与此同时，那处在这场性事中未被碰过的蜜穴也开始痉挛，收缩着喷出大量爱液，溅得胡文煊胯间满是晶亮的水光。  
仅是被抽插后穴，就让林陌在前端被操射的同时，那处女穴也到达了高潮。  
“陌陌，陌陌你好棒。”胡文煊感觉自己快被内心滔天的惊喜与爱意淹没了。高潮中的后穴不断收缩绞弄着他的性器，他扣着林陌的腰大力抽送了数十下，咬着牙拔了出来，射在林陌的腰间与小腹上。  
一片白浊，与林陌白皙的身体混成一片，这片绮景让胡文煊几乎要停了呼吸。  
“嗯唔，煊煊……”林陌用手撑着身子去看，乳白的精液顺着林陌的腰线，滴滴答答地落在洁白的床单上。他眯着眼朝胡文煊笑，声音里带了丝慵懒的餮足，像是吃了一整条鱼的猫：  
“煊煊，你射了好多呀。”  
胡文煊脸颊耳根都红透了，俯下身又去吻林陌。他平日里外向又健谈，作为学生会外联部的副部长，一向都是无数活动的发言人。可今晚，他像是话语都穷尽了一样，只会用一个又一个炙热的吻，向林陌表达他火热又充斥着爱意的内心。  
两个人又在床上温存了片刻，胡文煊主动下了床，抱起林陌去浴室清理。清理完替他擦干净身子，又从柜子里拿了新床单换上，把林陌抱回床上躺下，替他盖好被子。然后又粘乎乎抱着林陌蹭他的鼻尖，又索了一个吻，说折腾了这么久陌陌肯定饿了，让他乖乖躺着休息，自己去厨房做饭，饭好了再叫他。  
把林陌安置好后胡文煊穿好衣服走出卧室，掏出衣袋里的手机，满屏的消息提示弹了出来。  
十五个未接来电，全部都是黄嘉新打来的。

【TBC】


End file.
